Leather
Leather can mean a couple of things in World of Warcraft: # A type of skin ingredient item usually gathered with the Skinning profession from a skinnable corpse resource. These items can usually be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. # A type of armor used by less fragile, more agile character classes, as compared cloth wearers. Generally better than Cloth armor for defense. See Weapons & Armor. Leather skin In this sense, leather is collected by skinning beasts. These items can usually be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. The type of leather is usually directly related to the level of animal being skinned. Leatherworkers can also combine lighter leathers into heavier ones, even combining ruined leather scraps into usable leathers. Leather is closely related to Hides, although Hides are rarer and must often be prepared for use. Basic leather Cataclysm and beyond.}} It seems the lowest level mob which can be skinned may now be level 5. This needs verification, though experience shows it may be true. * (lvl 1-17 mobs) * (lvl 1-27 mobs) (with recipe, made from 3 Ruined Leather Scraps) * (lvl 15-38 mobs) (with recipe, made from 4 Light Leathers) * (lvl 26-46 mobs) (with recipe, made from 5 Medium Leathers) * (lvl 35-58 mobs) (with recipe, made from 6 Heavy Leathers) * (lvl 45-60 mobs) (with recipe, made from 6 Thick Leathers) * (lvl 58+ mobs, in Outland) * (lvl 58+ mobs, in Outland) (with recipe, made from 5 Knothide Leather Scraps) * (with recipe, made from 5 Knothide Leathers) * (lvl 73+ mobs, in Northrend) (made from 5 Borean Leather Scraps) * (with recipe, made from 6 Borean Leathers) * * Crafted leather Burning Crusade and beyond.}} * - Created by Enchanters from Rugged Leather Special leather Wrath and beyond.}} * - From Kodos * - From Devilsaurs * - From high-level Bears * - obtained from bats in Zul'Gurub. * - obtained from tigers in Zul'Gurub. * - obtained from Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core. Requires 310 Skinning. * - from basilisks and ravagers. * - from clefthooves and Elekk Demolishers The Ruined Leather Scraps which you get when skinning low level mobs are vendor sell items unless you also have Leatherworking, in which case 3 of them can be made into light leather. The frequency of getting these drops off rapidly around 10th level mobs and you will not see anymore of them at all once you are skinning 17th level and above mobs. Note: As of Patch 3.0.3 you do not need the Leatherworking skill to convert 5x Borean Leather Scraps to 1x Borean Leather. Leather conversion Mists of Pandaria and beyond.}} Leatherworkers can assemble low-level leathers into higher-level leather. Removed leathers Cataclysm and beyond.}} * - Drops off of Zhevras; * - From Frostsabers; * - From Chimaeras; Leather armor See Leather armor. pl:Leather ru:Кожа Category:Game terms Category:Skinning Category:Leatherworking Category:World of Warcraft ingredient items Category:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items